Cherry Blossom Snow
by Ayingott
Summary: When angels are born they loose their memories. But when there is someone to help you, you will remember again. A Christmas sort of fic. Royal Pair.


**Disclaimer: I am nothing but a dork with no life that spends all her time writing fan fiction. Nothing is mine and I do not make profit of creating this. **

**Warning: Same old warning that is in all of my other fics. Need I repeat myself yet one more time? I think not.

* * *

**

**A/N: This is a present from me to you in Christmas. ENJOY MAH PEEPS! \m/-.-\m/

* * *

**

**Cherry Blossom Snow  


* * *

**

Two figures, clad in pure white, whiter than the falling snow, stood on the side of the road, leading deeper into the never sleeping shopping district of the unknown, for them, city.

No one noticed them, only passed by without touching the two, a mysterious force making them unconsciously avoid the mystical creatures, clearly not from this world. Everything seemed to move in slow motion to the two figures in white.

The tall one moved, starting to walk away from the humans, the short one still stayed frozen in the same spot, seemingly too preoccupied with the scenery in front of him. The seemingly dull eyes, hidden behind the hood, bored in one spot where the pavement was darker than the rest.

A hand landed on the seemingly lifeless angel's shoulder. "Come young one, we must head to the Lord. He will explain things to you." The voice was steady and low, almost whispering, but held the arrogance and pride of someone who does not give up.

The short one didn't show any signs that he had heard the hidden order to move, his body so very cold to the touch and unusual for a newborn. The pale hands went up and pushed the hood down from the face, revealing a mop on dark green, wild hair and a pixy face, dull golden eyes not blinking once and leaving that one spot.

"Why do I do not want to leave?" it wasn't a question meant for the older one, sent here to pick up the newborn. It was meant to himself, a question with no real answer or solution.

The older sighed, his hood also falling down and revealing the aristocratic and well built face, sharp dark blue eyes refusing to look at the smaller one and hidden under the long purple locks that went even till his waist. "Because this place has memories that you hold dear."

The shorter looks up from the pavement that was now covered with a small layer of snow and up at the dark sky, reflecting the never dying neon lights and making the talks between the people echo around him.

"What is this white, cold thing falling from the sky?" this time, he pointed the question to the older angel. He watched as the white snowflakes fell on his hands and melted right after they touched his skin.

There was surprise in the older angel's eyes and he even laughed a bit. "That would be snow, young one."

"And those, that don't seem to see and feel us? Are they still alive then?" there was curiosity in the young ones voice, but his eyes soon returned to watching the snow, falling down in a slow tempo and whirling around in their own strange little dance. "They look like cherry blossoms."

"They are called 'humans', we were once them, now we no longer are." The older watched the young angel, emotions dancing in his eyes as he smirked, the action so well fitting on his face. "That is what Lord said at least. It is your choice to believe it."

A pause settled between the two invisible beings. The short one suddenly looked at his companion, the snow now whirling around them in an uncontrollable storm. So fast had the weather changed. The golden eyes now shining in mirth and no longer as dull and lifeless, as the angel took small steps to come close to the other.

Gold clashed with ocean blue. If they could breathe then their breaths would be mixing together now and caressing their white porcelain skin. "Why is it so cold here?" the questions started to come out of the newborn's mouth, one by one. "Why do I don't want to go? Why does it hurt so much?"

He pulled back, the small inexperienced wings hiding his face from the world, "Why can't I remember my name?" this time his words turned into small sobs at the end, the white feathers blocking all the sound.

The older just stood there, not saying a word, his own face twisted in pain and mind cursing the Lord for doing such a thing to the newborn child and leaving him to clean up and smoother the pain. He took deep breaths, trying to ignore the pain that was caused by the soft cries.

"Can you…" he started, "Remember the one who you loved?" the angel kept his voice steady, fighting the urge to comfort the lost and hurting soul next to him. He knew, knew that this must be done the hard way.

The white wings opened up a bit and a feather fluttered to the older of the two, his fingers gently catching it. He looked at the once again still figure of the new angel; those once again dull golden eyes starting at the same, now covered with snow spot as before, when he had found the boy here.

Slowly, words were made, tears still sliding down the ice cold skin. "I died here. I was alone, in the dark, no one helped me." His legs were pulled close to the body covered in white and hands wrapped around them; "I died at the same spot as my lover, as you" he didn't look away from the human filled street.

"And yet, you don't know me, or yourself." Empty words, meant for no one, just the cold winter air.

The younger looked up at the sky again. An empty smile forcefully tugging on his lips. "It's like the sky is made from millions of cherry blossoms. So white and yet... So empty. " His hands once again tried to catch the snowflakes. "I was born today, wasn't I? I was born and died at the same day. When the sky was colored in cherry blossoms."

"What will you do now? Sit here forever?" the usual tone was back. The older of the two had come so close to the young one, his eyes looking down on the boy, marveling the way the snow seemed to meld with the angel. "Or surrender to Lord?"

A smirk, a real smirk – shadow from when he was still human, tugged the corners of the newborn's lips and the eyes came back to life again, this time- forever. He got up and caressed the angel's face with his cold fingertips.

"Let's run away."

Snow whirled around them and hid the angels from unwanted eyes. Just long enough for them to disappear and leave behind a pile of soft cherry blossoms in the color of freshly fallen snow.


End file.
